


Embrace

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [64]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Skyfall References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: In James' embrace... it's all right.





	Embrace

If she’s going to die, which she most certainly is given the amount of blood she’s lost, in his embrace is just where Olivia wants to be.

As her vision dims, Olivia can see the worry and fear in James’ eyes.

“I suppose it’s too late to make a run for it,” she quips; pleased when she sees a flash of amusement in the blue depths.

“I’m game if you are.”

She huffs a ragged, amused breath.

“I did get one thing right,” she muses, feeling her life drain away.

She _is_ dying.

In James’ embrace.

And it’s all right.


End file.
